Lullaby VII
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Amy/Eleven and kids that won't sleep, oh what to do


I do not own Doctor Who.

Doctor/Amy fic Hope you like it.

And yes I am fully aware that my English can be bad some times and I am working on it.

This is the seventh part in my one-shot series Lullaby.

The lullaby is Angus lullaby

Lullaby VII

Angus Lullaby

By Snake D'Morte

The twin wouldn't sleep, and this was the third day that they had been awake, and Amy was at her wits end.

"It is bed time now," she cooed at the two hyper Timechildren who was running around in their room. "Why won't you two sleep?"

"No mummy it is time to play!" Karen laughed and pushed her brother Arthur to get him to chase him, which he gladly did.

"DOCTOR GET IN HERE NOW!" Amy roared at her Husband the Doctor who was at the moment playing with his own toy the TARDIS.

The Doctor come running to see who had been murdered this time.

"What is it love?" he asked

"Your turn to get those to monsters in bed," Amy said and kissed the Doctor on the cheek "I will be in the bath if you need me which you don't."

And with that she left the room.

The Doctor turn to the twins who had stopped chasing each other and was now looking at their father with big grins on their faces. "So you two don't want to go to sleep for mummy eh?" He said smiling.

Karen nodded and told her father that they wanted to play.

"Okay I have an idea," he said "Let's have a race, the one of you that can run the most around the room will win."

The twins looked at each other and then at their father.

"I can run more than you!" Arthur screamed and started to run around the room.

His sister was after him yelling that she would run more than Arthur.

The Doctor watch his two children run around, how weird it felt that he was a daddy again. When he met Amy he never thought that he and she would marry one day and have twins.

A grin spread over his face.

"Tickle monster!" he called out and raced after both children and started to tickle them so that they nearly collapse laughing.

The twins got from their father's tickling fingers and run to the other side of the room giggling. But the Doctor could see that both Karen and Arthur was tired now.

"Okay I have another game for you," the Doctor said and sat down on the floor and beckon the twins to come to him, which they did after whispering to each other.

"What is the game daddy?" they ask in union.

"Lay down and close your eyes and we will see who can be wake longest," the Doctor said "I think I will win."

The twins giggle mummy had tried this game with them and they had won, so why would daddy be any difference?

So both Karen and Arthur laid down and closed their eyes.

The Doctor smiled and laid down on the floor and just looked up in the ceiling.

"_Can ye no hush your weepin'  
all the wee lambs are sleepin'  
Birdies are nestlin' nestlin' together  
Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather_" the Doctor started to sing softly

Neither Karen nor Arthur thought anything about it.

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell  
Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear_." Sang the Doctor still softly

This was the song that their mummy use to sing when they were babies.

"_List' to the curlew cryin'  
Faintly the echos dyin'  
Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin'  
But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'_" the Doctor sang and looked at his two children both fast asleep "I won."

The Doctor got up and picked Karen up and placed her in her bed, tucked in and with her teddy in a firm grip, then he picked up Arthur and placed him in his bed with his teddy in a firm grip.

Then he just stood there and watch his children sleep, if someone had told him a year ago that he and Amy would become parents to two children, he would have laughed at, but here he stood a dad again.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as his wife hugged him.

"You got them to sleep," she whispered "how?"

"Just a game and some sneakiness," the Doctor said and turn around so that he was facing Amy. "So now that the twins are sleep would my Fairy-tale wife like to accompany me to our bed?"

Amy giggle and kissed the Doctor sweetly on the lips.

"How could I say no to that Raggedy man," she said and with that the Doctor swept her of her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

The End


End file.
